Hey There Kim Possible
by bthecatslayer
Summary: First of three Songfics. Simply two people whom miss each other very much. Set after graduation. Kim is far from the ones she loves.


It was past nine in the evening, and Kim Possible was inside her dorm room trying to study. The radio playing softly in the background only served as a further distraction from her studies.

Kim sighed and looked at her dresser where the pictures of her family stood. Her Mom and Dad, even the tweebs. She missed them all; but it was the blond haired boy grinning goofily at the camera that she longed for.

Kim sighed as she cleared her physc homework off the screen and pulled up her e-mail account.

**From: **

**To: **

**RE: Missing you**

Dear Ron,

I know, I just read your last email just a couple of hours ago, and I know we both have to study, but I just really miss you right now. I turned the radio on to try and get some work done but it isn't helping much. It's cold here in NYC, and the snow is falling outside. I know winter break is coming in just two more weeks, but I don't think I've ever been apart from you for so long.

I miss you so much, I wish I could see you now instead of 2 weeks from now.

I know I have your ring on my finger to remind me that in two more years we'll never be apart, but it's cold, and I'm lonely and I just want to hear your voice.

I love you Ron Stoppable, and I can't wait to see you again.

With all my love,

Kim

Pressing send, Kim pulled back her homework and once more began to attempt to study.

_One Hour Later_

Kim was just finishing up her homework for the night when there was a banging at the door of her private room. Before she could even get up, Jenny had burst into her room and started messing with her radio.

"Jen... what are you do..." Kim got out just as Jenny found the station she wanted and turned the radio up high.

"Shhh Kim, you'll miss it" was all she said. The radio was blasting out some car commercial and Kim, whom was getting a little tweaked at the interruption was about to get up and turn the radio off, when the DJ came on the air.

"Hello out there, this is Big J coming to you live from New York City's own contemporary hits station WKIX. I don't normally do request like this one, but some favors have to be repaid. I've got a young man on the line whom has helped me out more than once, and when he called up just now, I couldn't refuse.

His name is Ron Stoppable, and I think everyone out there in the world knows his girlfriend, Kim Possible."

Kim squealed girlishly, at this and grabbed the pandaroo Ron had gotten her to replace the one lost when her house was destroyed.

"Ron?" the DJ said, "You're on the air buddy."

"Thanks Big J." Kim heard Ron's voice coming through the radio, and was almost subliminally aware that almost every girl in the dorm was standing at her door.

"Kim, I know we're far apart right now, I hate it, but it has to be for a little longer. I miss you, and I can't wait for us to be together again. I think about you all the time, so when I heard this song, all of the sudden I was singing it to you. I love you, and I'll see you soon, even if I have to walk all the way to New York to do it."

Kim was silently crying as the DJ came back on the air.

"Well Kim," he said, "This song is going out to you tonight, It's "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's."

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

As the song ended, Kim grinned, and swiped the tears from her eyes. Jenny got up and turned the radio down, as Kim collected herself. "I thought you might want to hear that, sorry for busting in here like that."

Kim laughed, "For that... anytime, of course if it's another water balloon fight, you can leave my door shut."

The rest of the girls giggled at the memory of a soaked Kim possible screaming vengeance as she hurled balloons with pinpoint accuracy.

"Relax, Kim" Lauren said from the door, "that was only a freshman initiation, wait till after break when we get out the shaving cream."

Laughing, the girls scattered except for Jenny, whom was sitting on Kim's bed.

"When Ron called me, He said you were feeling lonely here. I know how it feels, so far away from your family, the long nights and all. We've all got a lot of pressure on us, and it isn't always fun. I want you to know that if you ever feel the need to talk you can always stop by my room."

Kim gave the other girl a knowing smile...

"Except when there's a scrunchie on the doorknob right?"

"Except then, right." Jenny said laughing.

Kim had learned that lesson about a week after moving in when she had interrupted the R.A. and her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I did that" Kim said, "Ever since then she's made a point of telling me that her door was going to be locked whenever he was coming over."

"I know!" Jenny said, "why she didn't have it locked in the first place I don't know."

The girls finished laughing and Jenny got up to go. As she got to the door, Jenny turned and looked at Kim.

"Ron sounds like a keeper Kim, try not to lose him. "

Kim smiled as the door shut and whispered, "I won't"

After getting ready for bed, she turned off the main lights and went over to her dresser.

Seeing the picture of Ron there, she picked it up and gave him a small kiss, before getting into bed and snuggling under the covers with Pandaroo.

"Goodnight Ron, I love you and I'll see you soon"

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and a song playing in her heart.

This story came to me while listening to the muzac at work. I'm thinking of doing two more songfics that will kinda tie into this one, so beware.

Obviously I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. I intend nothing but the pleasure I got out of writing it. The song "Hey There Delilah" is owned by the Plain White T's.

Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing. I'd also like to thank Molloy for all his great fiction that really got me to try and write my own.

Joe


End file.
